Today, a user's health status may be determined based on several biometric characteristics, such as the user's age, gender, blood pressure, heart rate, body mass index (BMI), body temperature, stress levels, smoking status, etc. These biometric characteristics are typically obtained through self-reporting from the user (e.g., by filling out a form indicating the user's gender, birth date, etc.) and/or medical examinations that include taking measurements conducted by various instruments, such as a thermometer, scale, heart rate monitor, blood pressure cuff, etc.
This process of filling out forms and taking measurements with several different instruments may be difficult and time consuming for the user. Users may also withhold information or report incorrect information which may lead to inaccuracies in the health status assessment (e.g., from errors in self-reporting or uncalibrated instruments).